They were always watching
by Firegambler
Summary: What if Padme had never died? What would she think of her husband now? And how far would she go to save her children from him? Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with StarWars! George Lucas does!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Night had fallen in Naboo. Senator Padmè Amidala stared bewildered through the cell walls of her cage. Large fishlike creatures swam bye, some illuminating the water with lights, others slithering menacingly through the water. Sighing she turned away from her window. Twas such a shame to be held captive on the very planet you once ruled. Although, she technically wasn't in captivity. She had been placed here without her knowledge and the polite suggest was made, once she had regained enough strength to determine her surroundings, that she remain in the swamps of Naboo, under Gungan protection. Seeing as how she was being held under water in the Gungan's hidden city, she was positive that, had she disobeyed or not agreed with the suggestion of remaining, there would have been little she could do to escape.

She walked slowly to the other side of her large room. The bedchamber, to the left of the room she was currently in, was already being made up for the night. Her gown hung on the door, waiting for her to reach for it, and her maids straightened the room, pulling back the large covers, dimming all lights, and closing all portals that would allow anyone access into her private bedchamber.

Before her a large semi-circled blue couch faced the large hologram platform. She turned away from it toward the washing chambers and the dinning area. Neither comforted her but she made do with what she had.

Life here wasn't as bad as it could have been. She was free leave her quarters whenever she whished. She made a habit of visiting the children's school, with Jar Jar always at her side. It was amazing how much the Gungan had not changed in the course of time she had been with him. But nevertheless, the always lighthearted Gungan seemed to sense her distress when she visited the children.

It was her favorite time of the day. Because for that brief period, she could imagine that, perhaps, her children were somewhere learning about the world and politics and right from wrong.

Leia certainly would be learning by now. She should be almost a grown woman. Living on the world of Alderaan with Bail Organa. She would be a Princess, by birth. And Luke, surely he would be learning the ways of the force under Obi-Wan's watchful eye. It pleased her to think that the man raising her son was the same man who had been like a father to her husband.

Suddenly a wave of pain hit her. "Ani," she whispered. It had been so long ago since they had last seen each other. And it had not been pleasant. He seemed almost possessed by something. Obi-Wan had called it the Dark Side. She could still feel his grasp around her neck just as well as she remembered his caresses. That hadn't been Ani. Ani would never have hurt her like that. Never. She closed her eyes and recalled the first day she had arrived in Otoh Gunga.

_She had been in bed. And the first question that had popped into her head she had cried. "Where are my children?" _

_To her surprise Captain Panaka had stood before her. Her eyes must have widened because he had smiled at her. "I thought you were dead." She had whispered but he shook his head._

"_The Jedi Council contacted me, informing me you were coming here. I was to meet you, explain things, and then make sure your living arrangements had been met." _

"_Explain things?" she repeated and glanced around her for the first time. Where was she? _

_Instead of answering he handed her a hologram. With a questioning look she slowly sat up, leaned against the headboard, and pressed the button. Obi-Wan's face came clearly into view. He was standing, holding two bundles. Her babies. _

"_Meet Luke," he gestured to the first, "And Leia." She had named them, of course she remembered her children. Then the screen went blank and he appeared again, baby-less. "You must understand something, Padmè. Anakin has…gone to the Dark Side. You may not recall but he attempted to kill even you. He murdered countless numbers of Jedi and younglings. He is…was a threat." Her heart had almost stopped. Was? _

_Obi-Wan continued. "Before you gave birth, back on Mustafar. Anakin attacked you. He believed you had betrayed him. You were knocked unconscious for some time. During that time…we fought." Obi-Wan's handsome features fell and his eyes were filled with grief and sorrow. _

"_He tried, in vain, to kill me. In the effort, he destroyed himself." Padmè's heart fell. Her Ani was dead. Anguish, pain, desperation, all these emotions flooded all of her senses causing her to gasp and sob. After a while, she was able to control these emotions long enough for her to continue the hologram. _

"_The twins, as you saw, are fine. Bail Organa has taken the girl, and I myself will take the boy. I'm truly sorry it had to be this way. But there must not be any chance that Darth Vader will find the twins, or even know of their existence. I am truly sorry Padmè. I assure you both children will know of you, and your late husband. No one shall ever know or acknowledge Anakin's dark side. That will not be a memory the children will bear." _

_And with that the transmission had ended. _

Many times Padmè had tried to contact Bail Organa. But this was also to no avail. So in utter helplessness she had agreed to remain hidden. Hidden from this Darth Vader creature. But tomorrow, tomorrow would be her day. The many years between the birth of her children and now were beginning to wear on her. She appeared much older, but still just as beautiful as ever before. She had also remained obedient; never giving the Gungan's any trouble.

She prayed that because of her corporation, perhaps they would trust her to have a quick tour of Naboo, just to have long lost memories revived. Just so she could make her escape.

Darth Vader stood silently aboard the Galactic Cruiser. He watched as those around him squirmed uncomfortably in his presence. This is how it had always been and should always be. Everyone, save the Emperor himself, feared Vader. He would have it no other way.

He turned at the sound of approaching feat and smiled. It was a shame no one could have seen that ruthless smirk. His black mask aided to allowing him to conceal his emotions. Had anyone seen the smirk, they would have perhaps run away in fright.

Around the corner walked a group of storm troopers. In-between those, hands cuffed with Senator Leia Organa. He moved soundlessly to stand in front of her, but she took no heed. Instead she was glancing down an open hallway, as if looking for someone to rescue her. When she did finally acknowledge him she did so without fear.

"Lord Vader…I should have known. Only you would be so bold-and so stupid. Well, the Imperial Senate will not sit still for this. When they hear that you have attacked a diplomatic miss…"

"Senator Leia Organa," Vader interrupted. "Don't play games with me, Your Highness," he mocked ominously. "You aren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system, ignoring numerous warning and completely disregarding orders to turn about-until it no longer mattered." For a moment there was silence and he leaned in closer. The only sound was the hiss of the machine that helped him breath.

"I know that several transmissions were beamed to this vessel by spies within that system. When we traced those transmissions back to the individuals with whom they originated, they had the poor grace to kill themselves before they could be questioned. I want to know what happened to the data they sent you."

No matter how harsh his words have been, or how intimidating he appeared, Leia seemed unchanged. At one point he believed she was going to role her eyes. "I don't know what you're blathering about," she snapped, looking away from him. "I'm a member of the Senate of a diplomatic mission to…"

"To your part of the Rebel Alliance!" Vader interrupted, his tone accusing her of that very crime. Without another word to her he ordered, "Take her away." He watched as she was pulled reluctantly away. A smile touched his lips. The only being in the universe that dared challenge Darth Vader. Those around him seemed almost in shock. Then, a tall, slim soldier bearing the sign of an Imperial Commander approached Vader.

"Holding her is dangerous." He informed Vader, his tone nothing but respect. "If word of this does get out there will be much unrest in the Senate. It will generate sympathy for the rebels." When Vader remained silent the Commander added, "She should be destroyed immediately."

"No. My first duty is to locate that hidden fortress of theirs," Vader replied calmly. "All the rebel spies have been eliminated-by our hand or by their own. Therefore she is now my only key to discovering its location. I intend to make full use of her. If necessary, I will use her up-but I _will_ learn the location of the rebel base."

"She'll die before she gives you any information." The commander replied. Vader turned to look at him this time. His reply was deadly enough to give the man chills.

"Leave that to me."

Padmè nearly leapt for joy when Jar Jar and Captain Panaka had agreed to her proposed idea. She had presented it well enough, although years as a Queen and then a Senator had taught her how to propose things without seeming to have an ulterior motive. She current sat inside something Jar Jar called the Bongo. There had been a long argument between Jar Jar and Captain Panaka about rather or not to take a route called The Core. Jar Jar won. They didn't take the Core.

Padmè wondered now if perhaps they should have gone the other way. She almost believed it would have been faster. But then again, maybe that was because of her nerves. She was already working things out when Jar Jar lifted the craft out of the water and into Naboo.

Her eyes widened as her home appeared, just as it always had been. It was beautiful, perhaps more beautiful than the last time she had seen it. But that was too be expected. She mustn't think on beauty at the moment. All the mattered was finding a ship and finding Bail Organa.

First, she would have to relieve herself of her bodyguards. Though these thoughts raced through her mind her outer façade revealed nothing of her thoughts. There was a slight smile on her lips that those escorting her might have believed was for Naboo. But it wasn't. It was for her children. She would finally see her children.

Jar Jar helped her out of the Bongo and onto solid land. All of her instincts told her to run. But there was no place for her to run to. Not yet at least. She turned toward Captain Panaka and pleaded, "Could we not spend a day in the market. It is such a lovely day." Yes the market! There were plenty of places for her to run. Then, once she escaped she would head toward the hangers and see if she could find someone she recognized.

Captain Panaka agreed and her plan was set into motion.

Vader entered the holding cell with a sick smirk on his face. Inside, cowering in a corner, sat Leia Organa. He turned briefly to the machine hovering behind him. At his gesture, the machine hummed slowly in front of him. A large needle protruded from one side of the machine, and was pointed toward the cowering Senator.

Vader waited as she studied the machine, taking in all the different torture devices attached to it. After a moment he motioned to the machine. "Now, Senator Organa, Princess Organa, we will discuss the location of the principal rebel base." The machine moved slowly toward her.

She had done it! She had escaped the annoying bodyguards. Her eyes stared out into the large space around her. Stars twinkled here and there. But those were of no concern to her. The only thing that matter was contacting Bail Organa.

"Senator, I'm receiving a transmission from a Bail Organa." Padmè barely glanced at the pilot as she leapt from her seat. "I'll take it in my cabin." she replied, rushing to her cabin. She nearly missed the button she was so excited.

Immediately the image of Bail Organa stood before her. Never in all her life had Padmè been so happy to see someone in all her life. Bail smiled softly at her, his features calm and diplomatic.

"Greeting Senator Amidala." He greeted and she returned the greeting. But before he could continue with protocol she interrupted. "Senator Bail. You must understand how eager I am to see my daughter." Bail nodded and frowned.

"I regret to inform you, Senator Amidala, but my…Senator Organa was captured by none other than the Imperial Lord, Darth Vader."

Padmè's heart sank. Her daughter, captured by the very man that killed her husband.

"As you said, Senator, it has been a while. I am sure you have not been updated on recent events so allow me to inform you."

Quickly he told her about the Alliance against the Imperial army. And how Palpatine became the Emperor and destroyed all the Jedi. Then came the shocker. Luke had been sent to live with members of Anakin's family, specifically Owen Lars.

"But Leia." She had interrupted and he shook his head. "The very man that murdered my husband has my child" she had whispered. He looked up sharply and asked, "Surely you know." She glanced up at the screen, curiosity written across her features.

"Obi-Wan was thought to have killed Skywalker. But he didn't. Lord Vader…is Lord Skywalker."

Padmè felt as if she had been slapped. The very person that Obi-Wan had told her was hunting her children was her own husband. But how could that be?

"He believes you died in childbirth. Luke is the only child he knows about." Her eyes widened. Her husband, alive, after all this time. Without anther thought she ended that transmission. There had to be some way of contacting him. Perhaps she should go to Alderaan. Yes, there she would fully understand.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_To Senator Amidala's distain, Alderaan was destroyed in what was later to be called a demonstration. Her own husband had seen to that. But nothing anyone told her of her husband changed her mind. She would find him. She soon learned that Leia had escaped and that the alliance had fled to a new location. Both of her children helped in destroying the Death Star. And both were now in the alliance, against her husband. _

_To her delight, her ship had been captured by the Imperials. It just so happened that her husband was on board and it appeared to Padmè that perhaps she would get her chance with her husband once more. _

The door slid open soundlessly as the captives were escorted into the cell block. Something in Padmè had persuaded her to cover her face with a rather thick veil and so she walked among the crew of the ship she had been escorted on. Everyone was ruthlessly thrown into a cell. Everyone, save Padmè and the Captain. There turn had arrived and as if by miracle the stormtropper had stopped, nodded and shoved them in the opposite direction.

It was hard for Padmè to imagine living on this ship. It was shaped awkwardly like a triangle. There was no comfortable furniture or tapestries or anything. Just bare gray medal and black polished floors. The storm troopers before her marched in unison, never breaking step, never looking away. They looked more like robots than humans and for a moment she wondered if they weren't robots.

They came to a metal door that swished open. Promptly both were tossed into the large observation room. She could clearly see out the semi-circle window to the stars beyond. A white planet stood below them and the name blinked across the top of the view-screen.

There were two figures in the room. The first addressed himself as the captain of the vessel, although it was obvious the other was in command. The other remained silent. The man who spoke was short, dressed in what she assumed to be Imperial dress. Everything on him was perfect, no smudges, no wrinkles, nothing. He spoke directly to the captain.

But Padmè paid him no heed. Her attention was drawn by the man in the back, who had his hands clasped behind his leather clad back. His head was covered in a black mask. Everything on him was covered, like the storm troopers, but he was dressed in black with the cape.

There was something familiar about him. That stance. She had seen it before. Suddenly an image of Anakin flashed before her. She gasped in surprise. Surly the figure before her couldn't be her Ani! He was more machine than human.

"Lord Vader," the captain called and she watched as he turned, half expecting to see his face. But that too was covered by the mask. A skull like mask. She almost drew back from it. This was not her Ani.

The captain finally turned to her with a glare. "You have yet to inform me of your business in this system. I shall have to terminate you less you respond!" Slowly, deliberately slowly, she pulled her veil up and back. Her eyes looked up, not to the captain but to the machine behind him.

Mid-step Darth Vader froze. It was so unexpected that even the Captain called his name. One word was heard in the next instant. One sound that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

"Padmè?"

Vader was shocked. Never in his life would he have ever though he would see that Angelic face before. And yet there she was, standing tall and proud just as she had the day they first met. This was his Padmè; this was his life, his world, his everything. His wife.

Thought seemed to come back to him slowly and he realized they were still in the viewing area. Immediately he slipped back into his role of leader. "Take the Captain and his crew back to their ship. They are to be released immediately. Make sure they know they shall not survive if they enter Hoth's atmosphere."

The Imperial Captain Piett nodded and pulled the other away. Padmè stood silently watching him. He moved quickly to stand inches from her. But he froze. Perchance, she was not real. He reached out gently with his gloved hand and held it in the air, waiting for her to except him or disappear. With reluctance she clasped his hand. The emotion that ran through him was like electricity. His Padmè his Padmè his Padmè. His thoughts screamed out to him and he fought the urge to pull her into his arms. This was not the time nor the place.

Instead he asked her to follow him. He had almost forgotten how to ask, but it came back as clearly as if he had been asking for everything instead of demanding. All the harshness was gone, replaced with the old him. Padmè was alive! That was all the mattered.

Once they had returned to his quarters he wrapped his arms around her. She cried. "Ani." She whispered against his black leather. Immediately he wanted to remove all the black leather. He took a step back from her and removed his gloves first. Both hands were machine, but the new technology had put skin over it. They looked almost normal. She touched his hand gently in wonder. With the other he began pulled his mask off, removing the front first then the rest.

Then suddenly air hit him. Something he had denied for so long. His skin was white from the lack of oxygen. But it did not face her. "Ani" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Ani!" she reached and touched his face. It was just as she had remembered it. His brow was furrowed and his blue eyes took in every inch of her. His eyebrows and hair were gone, but it did not take away from his attractiveness. In one movement he pulled her to him. Kissing her checks and eyes and holding her to him.

"Padmè." He whispered a million times, unable to get enough of her. "Your alive." He whispered. She nodded, unable to do anything but hold onto him. Eventually they separated and talked. She told him of what she had learned, he remained silent. They sat down on the bed, both refusing to release the other, and talked. They remained like that for sometime, until there was a knock on there door. Immediately Anakin disappeared. Vader slid his mask and gloves back on.

Padmè stared in wonder at the room before her. There were controls and men everywhere. She had seen control rooms before, but never anything like this. Vader stood in front of her, with a man called Admiral Ozzel, at the railing of the platform they stood on.

She wondered why he chose to wear the armor. He had confided in her that the mask aloud him to hide his emotions, he was more menacing if you could not see his face. Something in her wanted to demand why he had to be menacing at all. Why couldn't he be the sweet Ani she had married? But the argument was not to be had. He preferred the suit.

Suddenly Captain Piett rushed across the Bridge to where they were standing. He approached Admiral Ozzel instead of her husband, but glanced at him wearily all the same. It was amazing how many people feared her husband.

"I think we've found something, Admiral." The man announced nervously.

"Yes, Captain?" Surprisingly, the Admiral was relaxed by Vader's presence. He appeared over confident to Padmè.

"The report we have is only a fragment, from a probe droid in the Hoth system. But it's the best lead we've had in…"

Padmè suddenly realized what they had found. Hoth system, where the rebels were, where their children were. She moved swiftly to her husband's side and whispered gently in his ear.

"The children are there."

For a moment he did nothing. It was then that she recalled he knew not of Leia. Better now than never.

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy," Ozzel interrupted Captain Piett, angrily. "I want proof, not leads. I don't intend to continue to chase around from one side of…"

Abruptly Vader approached the two and interrupted, "You found something?" His voice was somewhat distorted by the breath mask. For a moment Padmè wished he would just take the stupid thing off.

"Captain Piett respectfully gazed at Vader, who loomed above him like a black-robed, omnipotent god. She realized now why he liked the outfit so much. "Yes, sir," Piett said slowly, choosing his words with caution. "We have visuals. The system is supposed to be devoid of human forms…"

But Vader was no longer listening to the Captain. His masked face turned toward an image beamed on one of the view screens-an image of a small squadron of Rebel snow speeders streaking above the white fields.

"That's it," Vader boomed without further deliberation. Padmè winced at his voice but didn't show it.

"My Lord," Admiral Ozzel protested, "There are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers..."

"That is the one!" the former Jedi Knight insisted, clenching a black-gloved fist. "And Skywalker is with them. Bring in the patrol ships, Admiral, and set your course for the Hoth System."

Without anymore insisting Vader turned to an officer wearing a green uniform with matching cap. "General Veers," Vader called. "Prepare you men."

As soon as her husband had spoken Veers' men set about to launch his fearful plan.

It was sometime before Vader and Padmè were left alone. He led her to what he called his meditation chamber. "Here we may talk alone." It was magnificent how his voice changed once he no longer wore the helmet. It was no longer menacing or threatening. Instead it returned to her Ani's voice. The soft, caring voice.

It was in this chamber that she found herself forced to explain her previous use of the word, Children.

"There…are two of them, Ani. Twins. Luke and…" she paused but she didn't need to finish. He had already figured it out. "Leia." He finished for her, his head lowering as if someone had struck him.

"I should have known." He whispered. She moved to caress his face, believing that perhaps this way she would be able to help. But he turned away. "Why did no one tell me?" he demanded. She watched him carefully, choosing which words to say. "My love," she whispered first and immediately his features softened. "Obi-Wan was suppose to raise Luke and Bail Organa was suppose to raise Leia. Neither of my…our children know of their heritage. Neither of them knows of us."

He seemed sad then. For some reason she could only guess. Then he broke down into tears, something she had alone ever seen once or twice, not counting when he had found her again.

"I…tortured my daughter," he whispered between sobs. Padme drew back from him. "What?" she asked, almost in horror. Anakin looked up to her and repeated it.

"I tortured our daughter. She was supposed to be nothing more than a Rebel Senator whom we could…receive the information we needed. She was supposed to tell us the location of the Rebel Base. But she didn't. We used a…torture machine. But she still wouldn't give it to us." The words came out fast, as if it hurt him to say them.

Padme closed her eyes, trying not to see her daughter screaming at the hands of her husband. "How could you…" before she finished however, there was another knock.

Once again Anakin disappeared and Vader replaced his gloves and mask. General Veers opened the sphere shaped doors. He glanced between the two and took a cautious step forward. But Vader was already impatient and demanded, "What is it Veers?"

"My lord," the general replied, choosing each word with care, "the fleet has moved out of light-speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet in the Hoth System. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment."

Vader stood, rising to his full two-meter height, his cloak swaying against the floor. "So, the Rebel scum are alerted to our presence." Furious, he clenched his black-gloved hands into fists. "Admiral Ozzel came out of light-speed too close to the system."

"He felt surprise was a wiser…"

"He's as clumsy as he is stupid," Vader cut in, breathing heavily. "A clean bombardment is impossible through their energy field. Prepare your troops for a surface attack."

Attack! But their children were down there! Padme moved to protest but a quick shake of his head stopped her. With military precision, General Veers turned and marched out of the meditation room, leaving behind an enraged Darth Vader. Once they were alone he activated a large view screen that showed a brightly lit image of his Star Destroyer's vast bridge.

Admiral Ozzel, responding to Vader's summons, stepped forward, his face almost filling the Dark Lord's monitor screen. There was fear in Ozzel's voice when he announced, "Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of light-speed…'

But Vader's reply was addressed to the officer standing slightly behind Ozzel. "Captain Piett."

Knowing better than to delay, Captain Piett stepped forward instantly as the admiral staggered back a step, his hand automatically reaching for his throat. Padme wondered at this but said nothing.

"Yes, my lord," Piett answered respectfully.

Ozzel began to gag now as his throat, as if in the grip of invisible talons, began to constrict. Padme thought to bring this to her husband's attention when she suddenly realized he was the one chocking the man!

"Make ready to land assault troops beyond the energy field," Vader ordered. "Then deploy the fleet so that nothing can get off that planet. You're in command now, Admiral Piett."

As Piett turned to carry out the orders, he noticed the figure that might someday be himself behind him. Ozzel's face was hideously contorted as he fought for one final breath of air.

Padmè could take no more. She lurched forward and grabbed Vader's hand. Piett's eyes widened. "Stop it your killing him!" she cried. Vader released his grasp and Ozzel dropped into a dead heap on the floor.

Vader closed the screen and turned on her. His breath was ragged, as though he were furious. "Do not oppose me! Ever! Especially in front of the Imperials!" his voice was dark, and she took a step back. It was then that she realized, her Ani and this Vader were two separate beings. It was Vader who had killed all those children. It was Vader who had tortured their daughter and it was Vader who stood before her. There was a sudden fear placed in her heart and unconsciously she took a step back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Once they had landed on Hoth Vader dispatched the Walkers. As Padmè watched the rebels, some running others in flying ships, fought against the large machines. Her children were down there!

A view screen appeared suddenly and the face of General Veers appeared. "Lord Vader, I've reached the main power generators. The shield will be down in moments. You may commence your landing."

Vader nodded and closed the screen. He turned to Padmè and offered his hand. She took it, slowly, unsure whether or not she should trust him. This was not Ani. This was Vader.

It wasn't long before they found themselves marching down deserted corridors. With them strode Imperial storm troopers, their faces shielded by white helmets and white snow screens. Vader's black image stood out starkly against the white walls, ceiling, and floor. As he moved through the white catacombs, he regally stepped aside to avoid a falling section of the ice ceiling.

Padmè found her husband in times like this for he would step around and turn to make sure she had made it through. He wouldn't take her hand but he checked on her all the same. Then he would continue on his way with such quick strides that his troops and Padmè had to hurry to keep up.

Admiral Piett rushed up it appeared from nowhere and hailed his master.

"Seventeen ships destroyed," he reported to the Dark Lord. "We don't know how many got away."

Without turning his head Vader snarled through his mask, "The Millennium Falcon?"

Piett paused a moment before replying. He would have preferred to avoid _that _issue. "Our tracking scanners are on it now," he responded a bit fearfully.

Vader turned to face the admiral, his towering figure looming over the frightened officer. Piett felt a chill course through his veins, and when the Dark Lord spoke again his voice conveyed an image of the dreadful fate that would be inflicted if his commands were not executed.

"I want that ship," he hissed.

"What is the Millennium Falcon?" Padmè whispered as they boarded his ship again. Vader stopped and for a moment Anakin returned. "Our children blew up my ship with the Falcon. A pirate known as Han Solo pilots it. He has a Wokiee, name Chewbacca that acts as his second mate. If I am correct, our children will be with him. If not…" he slipped back into Vader, "I still have a debt to be paid."

Once inside he instructed the men. In mere moments they were in the sky and following the Millennium Falcon. Padmè's eyes seemed drawn to the ship. Admiral Piett moved to stand beside Vader. "My lord, the Millennium Falcon has entered an asteroid field."

"Asteroids don't concern me, Admiral," Vader said as he slowly clenched his fist. "I want that ship, not excuses. How long until you will have Skywalker and the others in the Millennium Falcon?"

"Soon, Lord Vader," the admiral answered, trembling in fear.

"Yes, Admiral…" Darth Vader said slowly, turning to look at Padmè, "…soon."

Two gigantic asteroids hurtled toward the Millennium Falcon. Its pilot quickly made a daring maneuver that brought it skirting out of the path of those two asteroids, nearly colliding with a third.

As the Falcon darted in and out of the asteroid field, it was followed closely by three Imperial TIE fighters that veered through the rocks in hot pursuit. Suddenly one of the three was fatally scraped by a shapeless chunk of rock and spun off in another direction, hopelessly out of control. The other two TIE fighters continued their chase, accompanied by the Star Destroyer Avenger, which was blasting speeding asteroids in it path.

From the Avenger, Padmè was able to see it all. The Falcon spun around, speeding under yet another oncoming asteroid, and then shooting back to its right-side up position. The pilot, Han Solo, was magnificent. Padmè had never seen anything like it. But each time he came close to an asteroid, her heart jumped into her throat. Leia and Luke were on that ship.

A small asteroid bounced off the ship and Padmè gasped. Vader glared at her and she lowered her gaze. "Lady…Vader?" She glanced at Admiral Piett. He seemed almost as afraid of her as he did of Vader.

"What is it?" she demanded, slipping into her diplomatic tone of voice. He shook his head, changing his mind, and turned back to whatever it was he was previously doing.

Suddenly, the Falcon swerved between a few larger asteroids, and then headed directly toward one that was the size of a moon. Padmè's eyes widened. He was going to kill them!

A flashing shower of smaller rocks exploded against the enormous asteroid's craggy surface as the Millennium Falcon, with the Emperor's TIE fighters still in pursuit, flew directly above the asteroid. It was like it was skimming over the surface of a small planet, barren and devoid of all life.

Then it leapt away from that one and turned toward a larger one. So quick was the change that both Tie fighters flew right into the new asteroid. There was only a brief, brilliant flare of light, then nothing. The shattered remains of the two TIE fighters drifted away into the darkness and the tremendous asteroid, un-deflected in its course-continued on its way.

Then the Falcon disappeared. All screens went blank. There was nothing anywhere. Panic hit Padmè as she searched. "Where are they?" she whispered. Vader was staring through the large rectangular window above the deck at the raging field of asteroids that was pelting his ship as it glided through space. One of his smaller ships disintegrated under the impact of an enormous asteroid. Seemingly unmoved he turned to look at a series of twenty holographic images. These twenty holograms re-created in three dimensions the features of twenty Imperial battleship commanders. The image of the commander whose ship had just been obliterated was fading rapidly, almost as quickly as the glowing particles of his exploded ship were being flung into oblivion.

Admiral Piett and an aide quietly moved to stand behind their black-garbed master as he turned to an image in the center of the twenty holograms which was continually interrupted by static and faded in and out.

"Captain Needa." Piett whispered to Padmè. She simply nodded, annoyed that her question had gone unanswered at that her children had escaped.

The Captain was speaking but they only caught the second half of what he said. "…which was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes," Captain Needa continued, "Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they also must have been destroyed."

Padmè nearly fainted. That wasn't possible! They couldn't be dead. Not when she was so close to finally meeting them! Not now!

Vader disagreed. He knew the Millennium Falcon's power and was quite familiar with the skills of her cocky pilot. "No, Captain," he snarled angrily, "they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they're found."

As soon as Vader had given his command, the twenty images faded. Vader turned to the two men behind him, without looking at Padmè. Then, slowly he turned to her. He offered his arm and she took it. Silently, the left the deck.

Anakin sat silently on the bed, staring out the window. His brows were furrowed in deep thought. Padmè sat back against the bed, watching his back muscles. She loved his body outside of the dark suit. This was her husband. This was her Ani. He turned to look at her and pity overtook her. His face had been put back together with scar lines running every which way. He looked just as he did before, minus the hair and add the scars. He smiled at her and moved closer to his wife.

"Do not fear me," he whispered, kissing her neck. "I would never have you fear me." He hot lips found its way to under her chin. This was the Ani she loved. This was her husband. Slowly she began to respond to his touch. As soon as his lips met hers all thought evaporated. She leaned back, falling into the pillows and he stretched out on top of her. Immediately his hands moved over her body and she moaned his name.

Then just as suddenly as the pleasure had come. It ended. He kissed his way down her neck to her breasts and she reached for his hair. But it wasn't there. Her eyes moved over him to the bed, the foot of the bed. There was the mask. Suddenly all the images that she had pushed away came flooding back to her. She could almost hear the Jedi Younglings screams as he murdered them. She could still see his enraged face as he held her off the ground by her neck. She heard her daughter's screams as he tortured her. And she watched all over again as he killed Ozzel.

She sat up and pulled away from him. He froze and watched her with confusion. "What is the matter?" he asked. She pulled her knees up to her chest, her eyes never leaving the mask. Slowly he followed her gaze and saw his outfit. Then his eyes seemed to turn darker. "So you do fear me." He hissed and pushed away from the bed to stand in front of her. His muscles were still defined but now by fake skin. His pants were the same he wore with the mask. That dreadful mask.

He snatched up the outfit and put it on angrily. Then he turned to her, without the mask on. "This is who I am!" he cried, anger evident in every feature. "This is who I am! There is no Anakin. Anakin was a fool! I am Lord Vader and always will be! This is who I am!" And with that he left her.

Left alone she did the only thing she could. She cried.

Two Imperial cruisers slowly moved across the surface of the great asteroid. The Millennium Falcon had to be hidden somewhere within-but where? As the ships skimmed the surface of the asteroid, they dropped bombs on its pock-marked terrain, trying to scare out the freighter. The shock waves from the explosives violently shook the spheroid, but still there was no sign of the Falcon. The ships' scanners failed to note the curious hole in the bowlike walls.

Then suddenly the Millennium Falcon shot out of a hole followed by the enormous pink bulk of a worm. It pushed itself out of the crater intent on catching the fleeing ship. But the Falcon was too fast and was out of danger quickly.

On the bridge of the Avenger, however, new members had just arrived. Bounty hunters! Among the most reviled of the galaxy's inhabitants, this class of amoral money-grubbers included the members of every species. Some of these creatures had been summoned by Darth Vader and now stood with him on the bridge.

Padmè didn't like it one bit. One looked particularly familiar and it unnerved her. She stood apart from the party, watching at a safe distance. Admiral Piett stood beside her along with another captain. They saw that the Dark Lord had invited a particularly bizarre assortment of fortune hunters.

"Bounty Hunters!" Piett said with disdain. "Why should he bring them into this? The Rebels won't escape us."

Padmè glanced at the men but neither seemed to mind talking freely before Lady Vader. Before the Captain could reply, a ship's controller rushed up to the admiral. "Sir," he said urgently, then turned to Padmè and bowed, "Lady Vader, We have a priority signal from the Star Destroyer Avenger."

Admiral Piett read the signal, and then hurried to inform Darth Vader. As he approached the group, Piett hear the last of Vader's instructions to them. "There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon," he was saying.

"You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want proof. No disintegrations. I want them alive!"

The Sith Lord stopped his briefing as Admiral Piett hurried to his side. "My lord," the admiral whispered ecstatically, "we have them!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Millennium Falcon was under fire, but doing rather well. "Stop Shooting!" Padmè screamed at her husband. But he refused to acknowledge her. She watched in horror as the ship spun this way than that trying desperately to avoid being hit. Her children were on there.

"Skywalker is not with them" he replied to her thought. She glared at him. _Stay out of my mind! _She screamed with all her might in her head. The only indication that he had heard her was the slight twitch he made.

Suddenly a gigantic asteroid appeared in the Millennium Falcon's path, rushing toward the freighter at incredible speed. The ship quickly banked out of the way, and the asteroid hurtled past it, only to explode harmlessly against the Avenger's hull.

_Better us than them. _She thought to herself. Suddenly a force touched her. Something she had never experienced before. It was a great rush of fear that swept over her. Suddenly, she knew. _Leia? _She whispered. The presence tensed, as though it had heard her. Instead of crying or asking how they could touch, Padmè willed all her strength and courage to her child. The fear edged away slowly, and once again Padmè was left alone.

She turned to Vader but changed her mind. She didn't care how her daughter had managed to touch her through the force. The only thing she cared about was the fact that her daughter had touched her through the force.

As she watched the flew out of the asteroid field. Relief flooded through her, and she could feel Leia's as well. Then suddenly, the falcon banked into a steep turn toward the Avenger!

"He's coming in too low!" the Imperial deck officer shouted, though he scarcely believed what he was seeing.

Captain Needa and the Star Destroyer crew rushed to the Avenger's bridge to watch the suicidal approach of the Millennium Falcon, while alarms blared all over the vast Imperial ship. A small freighter could not do much damage if it collided against a Star Destroyer's hull; but if it smashed through the bridge windows, the control deck would be littered with corpses.

The panicked tracking officer reported his sighting. "We're going to collide!"

"Shields up?" Captain Needa asked. "He must be insane!" Padmè found herself agreeing with the Captain. Her child was on board and this mad man was going to kill her!

"Look out!" the deck officer yelled.

The Falcon was headed straight for the bridge window and the Avenger crew and officers fell to the floor in terror. Piett reached Padmè and pulled her down to the floor, covering her with his body. It was then that Padmè realized her husband was nowhere to be seen. He had left her!

At the last instant, the freighter veered up sharply. Then…

Captain Needa and his men slowly lifted their heads. All they saw outside the bridge windows was a peaceful ocean of stars. "Where are they?" Padmè asked as Piett helped her up.

"Track them," Captain Needa ordered. "They may come around for another pass." The tracking officer attempted to find the freighter on his scopes. But there was nothing to find.

"That's strange," he muttered.

"What is it?" Needa asked, walking over to look at the tracking monitors for himself.

"The ship doesn't appear on any of our scopes."

The captain was perplexed. "It couldn't have disappeared. Could a ship that small have a cloaking device?"

"No, sir," the deck officer answered. "Maybe they went into light-speed at the last minute."

Captain Needa felt his anger mounting at about the same rate as his befuddlement. "Then why did they attack? They could have gone into hyperspace when they cleared the asteroid field."

"Well, there's no trace of them, sir, no matter how they did it," the tracking officer replied, still unable to locate the Millennium Falcon on his viewers. "The only logical explanation is that they went into light-speed."

Padmè glanced in wonder out the view screen. That man truly was an excellent pilot. She turned to find an aide approaching Piett. "Sir, Lord Vader demands an update on the pursuit." He reported. Anger rose in Padmè's soul. "What should he be told?"

Needa braised himself. Letting the Millennium Falcon get away when it was so close was an unforgivable error, and he knew he had to face Vader and report his failure. He felt resigned to whatever punishment waited in store for him.

Padmè felt sorry for him. "I am responsible for this," he said. "I will apologize to him myself. Turn around and scan the area one more time." The like a living behemoth, the great Avenger slowly began to turn; but there was still not sign of the Millennium Falcon.

Padmè shook her head sadly. "Lady Vader?" Piett held his arm out for her and she took it sadly. Together, they followed Needa to his doom.

Piett stopped before entering the room with Vader. He turned to Padmè with a sad look on his face. "Why aren't we following?" she demanded. He didn't answer. By the time she discovered what was going on, she feared she was too late. She broke away from Piett and threw open the door. Needa's lifeless form lay in the floor, and Vader was just lowering his hand.

"You _MURDERER_!" She screamed and flung herself at the dark figure. She pounded as hard as she could on his armor, but it didn't make a difference. Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed accusations at him. Instead of responding, he took her hands and held them by her side.

A pair of white-armored storm troopers lifted Captain Needa's body from the floor and cared him out. The Dark Lord turned, still grasping his sobbing wife and Admiral Piett and two of his captain came to report their findings. "Lord Vader," Piett said, "our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. The Millennium Falcon definitely went into light-speed. It's probably somewhere on the other side of the galaxy by now."

Vader hissed through his mask. "Alert all commands," he ordered. "Calculate every possible destination along their last known trajectory and disburse the fleet to search for them. Don't fail me again, Admiral, I've had quite enough!"

"Yes, my lord," he answered, glancing at Padmè who had become silent. "We'll find them."

Vader pulled his wife into his arms and disappeared down a corridor. For a moment, Piett felt sorry for her.

"How could you have killed him?" she demanded once he had set her down in their room. "How could you be so heartless?"

"Easily, my dear. It comes naturally to me. Do you not remember the man that you fear?" he said the words as if he was mocking her. She rose defiantly from her position on the bed and came to stand mere inches from the mask. "I do not fear _you_ Lord Vader." She spat. "I fear the loss of my husband."

Vader actually laughed at her. "Don't you see? I am your husband!" She took a step back as he removed his mask. "I have always been your husband. You fell in love with me."

She glared at him. "As far as I am concerned. My husband died the night he killed Mace Windu." She almost shouted this time. His gaze darkened.

"You know not of what you speak!" he cried. He moved toward her and she slapped him. The outrage that wrote across his face caused her to take a step back. But then, Ani returned. His face slipped so that he looked more like the boy she had met so many years ago. His eyes lowered to his gloved hands and his voice was only a whisper.

"What have I become?"

Immediately she moved to embrace her husband, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Ani," she whispered into his shoulder. But he did not return the embrace. He simply stood, not moving, hardly breathing.

"Padmè…I would never hurt you. And I would never intentionally hurt the children." He whispered this. She nodded slowly. "I know Ani wouldn't" she whispered. She didn't need to finish. He knew exactly what she met and finished it for her. "Vader would."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It wasn't long before they had discovered a likely location for Solo to land. The city's name was Bespin. The current overseer was called Lando Calrissian and he has his headquarter in Cloud City.

The name fit the place, for it was latterly suspended in the sky. Padmè took it all in by Vader's side. She longed for the man that had been with her the night before, making love to her and assuring her everything would be alright. But now Vader was back. And he was beginning to worry her.

Lando Calrissian stood on the other side of the table from them. His black hair and matching eyes watched them suspiciously. "Han won't be hurt?" he asked again for the millionth time. Vader nodded. "And you will leave us alone?" again Vader nodded. Taking a deep breath Calrissian agreed. It wouldn't be long before she could see her daughter again.

Padmè watched as the mighty doors to the room slid open to reveal Calrissian, a Wookiee, and two other humans. The handsome young man must have been the pirate she had heard so much about, Han Solo. Which meant the other was Leia. She barely had time to smile before the pirate noticed them. His eyes took in Vader first and as her husband rose he drew his gun.

"Sorry friend" Land said, sounding mildly apologetic. "I had no choice. They arrived right before you did."

"I'm sorry, too" Han snapped. In that instant he aimed directly at Vader and began to pump laser bolts at him. Padmè was pulled out of the way by a bounty hunter…Boba Fett?

But before the bolts zipped halfway across the table, the Dark Lord had lifted a gauntlet-protected hand and effortlessly deflected them so they exploded against the wall in a harmless spray of flying white shards.

Astounded by what he had just seen, Han tried firing again. But before he could discharge another laser blast, something…something unseen yet incredibly strong…yanked the weapon from his hand and sent it flying into Vader's grip. The raven figure calmly placed the weapon on top of the dinning table.

Hissing through his obsidian mask, the Dark Lord addressed his would-be assailant. "We would be honored if your joined us."

The first thing Padmè did once she was aloud to leave her quarters was discover where Leia was. Then she had her child brought to her room. It was evident by the expression on her child's face that Leia recognized Padmè from the table. Before her child could say a word Padmè rose and whispered. "Leia."

She had grown into a wonderful woman, not tall but very much like her mother. She had her father's stubborn air about her however, and that frightened Padmè.

"And what exactly are you suppose to be?" Leia demanded, trying to free herself from the cuffs holding her hands.

"I'm…" Padmè began but stopped. How could she explain to her daughter who she was? How would she make it certain?

"What did you father tell you of your mother?" she whispered. Leia's brow furrowed and she backed a little away from Padmè.

"Look, Lady Vader I have no idea what you're getting at but if you think for one moment…"

"Bail Organa. What did he tell you of your mother? Your real mother?"

Confusion settled into her features. Surely Leia knew she was adopted. "Just her name, and that she died in childbirth." Leia replied, seemingly defeated.

"I'm not going to hurt you child. I am nothing like my husband." Leia glared at her in disapproval. _If only you knew._ Padmè thought.

"Perhaps I should start with my name then." She tried. "My name is Padmè Amidala. First Queen, then Senator. I was Queen on the Planet Naboo, where I met your father. Both of them."

Leia took another step back. "If this is some sick game you are trying to play, I am not impressed."

Padmè took a step forward. Then a thought hit her. She reached into the folds of her dress for her pocket and pulled out the hologram. She handed it to Leia and released the clasps from her arms.

Leia at first looked as if she were going to take the advantage to run. But she had too much of her father's curiosity in her and so she activated the hologram. The image of Obi-Wan filled the screen. Padmè watched as he introduced each bundle.

"Meet Luke...and Leia…you must understand something, Padme. Anakin…has gone to the Dark Side."

Leia's eyes never left the hologram. Shock, confusion, sadness, every emotion seemed to spread across her features. When the Hologram ended she looked up slowly. "Mother?" she whispered. All traces of the defiant woman gone. Silently, Padmè tried to duplicate the feeling she had felt in the asteroid field. She let her presence wrap around her daughter. Leia closed her eyes and whispered, "It was you."

Padmè explained everything she could to her daughter, trying desperately to make her father appear to be the good guy. But in the end, the question was inevitable.

"Why would you stay with him? After all he's done?" Padmè looked away in shame.

"Because he is the father of my children." She whispered. Leia's gaze darkened. "I will not forgive him as easily as I have forgiven you." Padmè nodded. "You shall not be the only one." She whispered. Understanding registered in Leia's features and she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"He really is a good man. I just believe Vader is taking over my Ani. Every day I see less and less of his face, and more of that horrid mask." Leia remained quiet.

"But enough about me. Tell me about your friend…Han?"

Suddenly fear registered over Leia's features. "He was hurt!" she cried and leapt to her feet. "By Vader!" but before she could elaborate there was a knock on the door. Admiral Piett walked in and quietly looked to Padmè. "Lady Vader," he said. "Lord Vader whishes your presence for a…demonstration." Padmè nodded and gestured for Leia to go first. Piett placed the cuffs back on her and lead them to the demonstration.

Lando Calrissian and Darth Vader stood near the hydraulic platform that dominated the huge carbon-freezing chamber. The Dark Lord was quiet while aides hurried to prepare the room. The hydraulic platform was housed within a deep pit in the cent of the chamber and was surrounded by countless steam pipes and enormous chemical tanks of varying shapes.

Standing guard with laser rifles clutched in their hands were four amour-suited Imperial storm troopers. Darth Vader turned to Calrissian after appraising the chamber. "The facility is crude," he remarked, glancing in Padmè and Leia's direction. Neither acknowledged him. "But it should suit our needs." He finished.

One of Vader's officers rushed to the Sith Lord's side. "Lord Vader," he reported, "ship approaching…x-wing class."

"Good," Vader said coldly. "Monitor Skywalker's progress and allow him to land. We'll have the chamber ready for him shortly." Leia lurched forward to protest as did Padmè but Piett held them both back.

"Let her come to me." Vader interjected and Padmè was released. Slowly she came to stand beside Vader, her eyes never leaving Leia.

"We only use this facility for carbon-freezing," Lando said nervously. "If you put him in there, it might kill him." Padmè's heart shot into her throat. He was going to kill her son!

But Vader had already considered that possibility. He knew a way to find out just how powerful this freezing unit was. "I don't wish the Emperor's prize to be damaged. We'll test it first." He caught the attention of one of his storm troopers. "Bring in Solo," the Dark Lord commanded. Leia cried out, "No!" and fought with Piett. It was then that Padmè realized how much of an attachment her daughter had for this man. She would not let her husband kill him.

Lando quickly glanced at Vader. He hadn't been prepared for the pure evil that was manifested in this terrifying being.

Six pig-like beings frantically prepared the Carbon-freezing chamber for use, while the other observed the hasty activity. Padmè's mind was whirling. How could she save her son and her daughter's lover? There had to be a way.

As they scurried about the carbon-freezing platform, the Ugnaughts lowered a network of pipes-resembling some alien giant's circulatory system-into the pit. They raised the carbon-ite hoses and hammered them into place. Then the six humanoids lifted the heavy coffin like container and set it securely onto the platform.

Boba Fett rushed in, leading a squad of six Imperial storm troopers. The troopers shoved and pulled Han and the Wookiee in front of them, forcing them to hurry into the chamber.

Vader turned to the bounty hunter. "Put him in the carbon-freezing chamber."

"What if he doesn't survive?" the calculating Boba Fett asked. "He is worth a lot to me."

Padmè lost it. She turned quietly to Lando, pulled him toward her and whispered, "Call for as many troops as you can. I will handle my husband. Once he is out of the ay take the rest of the forces. Piett will not stand before you."

Lando took a confused look to her. "I'm going to save your friend," she whispered. He nodded and slipped further back, away from Vader. Immediately he began contacting people. She moved around her husband as he glared at the bounty hunter and moved to stand at the edge of the chamber, as if studying it. Piett moved cautiously over to her. "When I move to the center throw the switch." She whispered. Shock spread over his and Leia's face. "It's the only way." She whispered. He nodded, more loyal to her than Vader.

"The Empire will compensate you for the loss," Vader finally replied to the bounty hunter.

Anguished, Leia protested, "No!"

Chewbacca threw back his maned head and gave out a bellowing Wookiee howl. Then he charged directly at the line of storm troopers guarding Han. The Wookiee wrestled and grappled with the troopers, undaunted by their number. More storm troopers had come into the room and joined the fight. Some of the troopers began to club the Wookiee with the butts of their rifles. The storm troopers had begun to overpower Chewbacca, and were about to smash him in the face with the weapons when, over the sounds of the fray, Han shouted, "Chewie, no! Stop it, Chewbacca!"

Padmè believed only Han Solo could deflect the maddened Wookiee from his battle. Straining against the hold of his guards, Han broke away from them and rushed over to break up the fight. Padmè took the initiative to move closer to the machine. The pigs looked up at her and she placed her finger over her mouth to hush them. The nodded.

Vader signaled his guards to let Han go and signaled to calm him down, then gave him a stern look. Han and Chewbacca faced each other, the former looking grimly into his friend's eyes. For a moment they embraced tightly, then Han told the Wookiee, "Save your strength for another time, pal, when the odds are better." He mustered a reassuring wink, but the Wookiee was grief-stricken and barked a mournful wail.

Vader noticed Padmè and moved to stand behind her. She turned toward him and smiled. "Remove the mask," she whispered. Leia's eyes became huge. "Please."

"Yeah," Han replied to whatever the Wookiee had said. "I know. I feel the same way. Keep well." Han turned to one of the guards and said, "You'd better chain him until it's over."

Padmè placed two hands on her husband's mask and pleaded. "Please, Anakin." Vader didn't move. She raised her voice and said, "Leave the Wookiee. Ready the machine." Leia's eyes blazed with hate. Padmè repeated her request. "Please, Anakin." Slowly, he aloud her to lift the mask. She threw it away from her, and kissed him, one last time. The pig grunted that the machine was ready. Vader turned to tell them to throw Han in. But before he could even blink Padmè turned toward it.

"Goodbye," she whispered and released herself, falling backward into the chamber with her gowns billowing after.

"Padmè!" Anakin cried at the same time Leia cried, "Mom!" The confusion in the room was added to when Darth Vader flung himself into the chamber before it closed. There was an eerie silence.

Piett released Leia but she stood motionless. "Release them," he instructed the others than ordered the guards to take leave of the scene. He turned to Leia and whispered. "She was a fine woman." Before following the troops out. Han moved quickly to embrace Leia. Questions at her use of the word Mom wrote over his features but he remained quiet as she wept. Lando was in shock. Never in his life had something happened so fast.

Vader was gone. Just like that. The chamber opened and the pigs slowly pulled the chunk of steel out of the chamber and lowered it to the ground. Both her parents were dead.

Padmè's face, however was smiling. Her arms wrapped tightly around those of her husbands as they embraced. Fear etched Vader's features. Fear, not for himself, but for his wife. In that moment, Padmè's words came back to Leia as she traced her mother's face. _He really is a good man. I just believe Vader is taking over my Ani. Every day I see less and less of his face, and more of that horrid mask._

Vader was mask-less now. Leia stared in wonder at his face, even daring to touch it. This was her father, these were her parents. A smile touched her lips, matching that of her frozen mothers. She kissed her finger tips and pressed it to the frozen steel. "Thank you" she whispered and turned away.

Lando came to stand beside them and said, "Of all the things that could have happened, that was not one I would have guessed." Han nodded slowly. Boba Fett had disappeared. But there was no mistake that he would be back to find Han soon. As for the Empire…the Emperor was still alive.

Leia, wrapped firmly in Han's embrace shivered as she left the room. How powerful would the Emperor have to be that Lord Vader would fear him? Fear coursed through her once again. But then a strange tingling came over her. The fear disappeared and she felt as though someone were wrapping their arms around her, comforting her, just like in the asteroid field. She continued walking and smiled to herself. So it was true. Even in death, they were always watching...


End file.
